Vitani's Plan
by Kivuline
Summary: Everyone thinks that Zira led the Outlanders, and she did for a time. However, as Vitani grew the pride started to see Zira's faults and looked to the younger lioness. Vitani continued to trick her mother into believing she was in charge and managed to merge the prides. Now everything is going the way she planned.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh please. I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it. I will appreciate any constructive criticism you can give me though. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or any of the original characters. I only own the story idea and any unfamiliar characters.**

* * *

"Vitani, now!" Zira snarled.

The order rang out through the battlefield and all eyes went to Vitani who paused for only a few seconds. Vitani's tail twitched, this was all following her plan.

"No, Mother!" She responded, lifting her head to look at Zira. The Outlanders closest to her turned to stare at her in shock and the eyes of the Pridelanders seemed to burn into her. "Kiara is right. Enough." She said before padding forwards. She crossed, stood beside Kovu, and lifted her head defiantly. The Outlanders glanced around at each other, and Vitani hoped they would still follow her.

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well." Zira growled as she prepared to pounce. The Outland pride glared at her in disgust and moved to follow Vitani. "Wh-wha-where are you going? Get back here!" Zira demanded.

"Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us." Simba said calmly. He watched Zira as he waited for a response. By now she was standing alone.

"I'll never let it go!" The lioness snarled, baring her teeth. "This is for you, Scar!" She growled before leaping at Simba. What she didn't anticipate was an attack from Kiara who caught her mid-air and sent both lionesses tumbling off the edge of the cliff. Vitani didn't expect it either, but it would save her the trouble of dealing with her mother later. She knew she would miss the crazy lioness, but Zira had already been too far gone to do much good in any plan. That was the last Vitani saw of Zira.

Vitani watched as the animals of the kingdom gathered around Pride Rock. The oh so brave and mighty Simba had summoned them to tell everyone the good news of the reunited prides. The whole thing disgusted Vitani, but she put on an excellent act. Everything was working in her favor, until she overheard Kiara talking to Kovu.

"K-Kovu… I know you weren't sure if we were ready, but since there's peace now I think we'll be fine." Kiara said. She shifted her weight from paw to paw nervously while she tried to figure out how to continue.

"We'll be fine with what?" Kovu demanded.

Kiara smiled and giggled. "I'm pregnant!" She whispered with excitement shining in her eyes.

Vitani growled quietly to herself. This cub would be her niece or nephew and as much as she wanted her plan to work, she wasn't sure she could bring herself to hurt the cub. She briefly considered taking the cub and raising it has her own but that would make her no better than Zira. That was one thing she wanted to avoid no matter what. She sighed and glanced at the gray furred, blue-eyed lioness beside her, a mentor of hers named Zenara.

Zenara had practically been a second mother to Vitani, she'd raised the younger lioness whenever Zira had found herself more concerned with training Kovu, which had been most of the time after all. Training had never seemed to cease, especially for Kovu what with him being Zira's little prince.

"Don't worry, Vitani, we'll figure it out," Zenara whispered.

"Tani, why're you so determined to do this? We could live out a good life and die in peace," A soft voice said from behind them. Vitani turned to see a young lioness with a light, golden coat. It was her friend from the Outlands, Nuru.

Vitani sighed when she saw the confusion in Nuru's green eyes. "Because all of us were wronged, Nuru. We were banished for something Scar did. The older ones may have believed he was right, but I was a cub! You don't remember it but you were a newborn when we were banished. We were raised in hate and grew up malnourished because of the choices our mothers made! If the mighty Simba cared at all he would have saved the cubs!" She spat. By the time she finished the fur on the back of her neck was bristling.

"Exactly, Vitani is right, Nuru, you know that, even if you don't accept it now. Just trust the plan. This may be a little hitch, but we'll figure it out. Don't fret," Zenara purred soothingly.

"B-but, Tani…" Nuru whimpered. She took a step back in fear and watched her friend and Zenara carefully. She'd always been a little afraid of Zenara, the same way she'd been afraid of Zira. Not to the same extent of course, but Zenara was just incredibly intimidating to timid, little Nuru. "That's in the past..."

"And that past is what led to this present." Vitani growled before brushing past the golden lioness. After a few steps she paused and looked back. "Don't question me, Nuru, you know I'm right." She said over her shoulder as she stalked away and left Nuru standing alone with Zenara.

"Oh, Nuru, don't you trust us? Or at least Vitani? She is your best friend after all, you don't really think she'd lead you astray, do you?" Zenara asked gently.

Nuru shook her head. "N-no, but I don't think this is a good idea and neither of you will even hear me out! Can't we just talk it over?"

"This has been the plan for years, Nuru, why should it change now? They may have taken us in, but that doesn't fix what happened before. Not even young Kion is innocent, surely you remember how he'd side with his little hyena friend over us?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing, my dear. You'll see soon, it'll all come together. I promise. All you have to do, is trust us." Zenara smiled, padding away to follow Vitani.

The ceremony had ended and the animals of the Pridelands and started to return to their homes, meanwhile the pride was dispersing to go about their day. Nuru watched the animals below separate peacefully and begin to join their families as they left. Her attention was drawn from the animals below when her friend, Itanya, brushed past her.

"Come on, Nuru, you didn't forget we were going exploring today, did you?" Itanya smiled teasingly before leading the way to the path down from Pride Rock.

"I don't understand what's wrong with where we are now…" Nuru sighed to herself, shaking her head. She wished that Vitani and Zenara shared her opinion. Maybe she could get them to change their minds? Probably not, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! I plan on the chapters being longer than this. Please rate and review and if you have suggestions on ways to improve let me know! Also, if you see any errors let me know and I'll get them fixed when I can.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you so much to vayetze and pinksakura271 for being my first reviewers ever! I appreciate the early interest and it made me smile to see them. Pinksakura, intentional or not you guessed right with Nala! :) Here is the first chapter and I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

A few nights after the joining of the two prides was announced, Nala couldn't sleep. Something was bothering her and as much as she tried to push it aside, it kept coming back. She lifted her head from her paws and felt Simba shift slightly beside her. Most of the lionesses were having a hard time adjusting to each other. The one that seemed to be most liked by the Prideland lionesses was Nuru, the youngest of the former Outlanders. However, the others were still separated from the pride, especially Vitani. The whole thing concerned Nala and she wasn't sure whether to expect another attack or just hope they would all adjust in time. She sighed. To make matters worse, her own daughter had been acting strange and although she had her suspicions, she would rather wait until Kiara was ready to tell her whatever it was.

Nala continued to look around the den until she spotted her son, Kion, also surveying the lionesses. She could tell he was as concerned as she was. Normally he'd sleep closer to her and Simba, but since the joining of the prides he'd moved himself to the opposite side of the den, likely so he could keep a better eye on their new pride members. He smiled at her and shook his head, gesturing with a paw for for her to lay down. Nala smiled back and settled down to sleep, reassured to know Kion was watching out for the pride. In a few days time if nothing has changed she'd have to start trying to figure out how to help the lionesses adjust.

* * *

Nuru was up by the time the sun rose and couldn't stop pacing. She was supposed to join the hunting party today and she was both excited and terrified. It hadn't slipped her notice that only one or two of the other former Outlanders had been allowed to join the hunting party so far. Itanya, a light grey former Outlander lioness who was about a month and a half older than Nuru, was supposed to join them today as well but she hadn't woken up yet. Nuru wasn't sure why she was so anxious about the hunt, other than she really wanted to prove to Nala and the other Pridelanders that she belonged there. Light began to shine on the horizon as the sun rose and the others started to move in the den. Nuru paused and watched the sunrise from the edge of Pride Rock with a smile. This was her home now, she didn't have anything to worry about, well, other than Vitani was seemingly going insane.

"When did you even get up?" Itanya yawned as she walked up behind Nuru, startling the younger lioness.

"Oh! Uh, just before sunrise. I'm just worried about joining the hunting party today." Nuru sighed. She didn't understand how her friend was so calm about this.

"Don't worry about it, Ru! We'll be fine! And it's not like we won't be joining one of the best groups of huntresses for miles, there's nothing to worry about. We know how to hunt." Itanya shrugged and flicked her tail at Nuru playfully. The two had grown up together and were often teasing each other.

"Yeah, in the Outlands, when prey was scarce and weak and most of it was pretty small if we weren't scavenging." Nuru protested, sitting down dejectedly. She was starting to doubt herself a lot. She was probably just overthinking, but that didn't change the fact that she was nervous.

Itanya glared at the light golden lioness. "Well when you put it that way I sound like an idiot for being so positive."

"Nah, you did that to yourself." Nuru replied with a teasing smile. Itanya rolled her eyes and smiled back. The two lionesses turned their heads at the sound of Nala's voice and saw the hunting party had gathered just as Nala beckoned them over. Nuru leapt to her paws and races over with Itanya on her tail. The two took their positions where they were directed to stand and waited excitedly. After a quick overview of the plan for the hunt and Simba's wish to them of good luck, the hunting party was on its way.

* * *

Kiara had overslept once again and wasn't surprised to find Kovu's concerned face looking down at her when she opened her eyes. "Kiara, are you doing alright? Maybe we should-"

Kiara shook her head immediately. "Not yet. I wanted to go see Rafiki today to be sure. I know Mom's getting suspicious and I'm sure Dad's noticed you've been staying behind with me."

Kovu shrugged "I told him I've just been worried with all of the new lionesses around. He seems to prefer one of us being here than both of us being gone anyways. I know Kion's here too, but he seems… less concerned? I'm not entirely sure."

"Glad to know my own brother and 'Mr. We Are One' don't trust us." Vitani said with a sigh from her corner. She'd been staying in the den since she wasn't allowed to join the hunting party and there was little else for her to do. "Also you both suck at keeping secrets."

"Well maybe if you weren't lurking around-" Kiara exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock. Kovu looked at his sister worriedly.

"Lurking? I wasn't aware that still being in the den where we all sleep was lurking." The other lioness retorted. "I was just on my way out anyway, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little secret. Although I'm sure if you don't quiet down they'll hear you anyway. You talk too loudly."

"Vitani don't-!" Kovu started before breaking off with a sigh and looking down at his paws. He'd hoped she would at least try to cooperate.

Kiara watched Vitani leave and frowned. "Is she ok? I would've thought she'd be better since she was the one that came over first... And you don't think she'll tell, do you?" she looked up at Kovu worriedly.

Kovu shook his head. "Vitani is… Complicated sometimes. I don't think she'll tell anyone. She likes to tease, this is just how she is usually. She won't say anything until we do though. And as for her attitude, I'm not sure she knows how to be any different. Zira raised her to be a copy of herself, and she wanted me to be the same."

"I'm glad you trust her to keep our secret." Kiara purred and head butted him affectionately. "And you're nothing like Zira. So there's hope."

Vitani let her paws lead her where they willed. She didn't particularly care where she ended up, she just needed to move. Yes, she was being a bit unreasonable about cooperating with the pride, but if Kovu knew her at all he'd get suspicious if she wasn't still herself. Plus it wasn't like there was a way to just press on some magic rock and change someone's personality.

The edge of the gorge could be seen in the distance and Vitani continued towards it. Part of her wanted to know if the river had calmed down yet and part of her was still terrified she'd find Zira again, clawing her way up the rocks. She shook her head. That was ridiculous, no one could've survived that. Zira was stubborn and definitely hard to beat, but there would've been quite a ways before she could've climbed out of the river and surely by then she'd be dead or nearly so.

Vitani's only wish was that they'd been able to retrieve Nuka's body before the dam burst. There'd been too many logs pinning him down and they'd been unable to pull him out. The Outlanders had been forced to abandon him, but she'd wanted to go back for him later and try again. He wasn't the brightest at times, but he'd always known what he wanted and he'd been so determined. She'd admired him for never giving up.

Her thoughts brought her to the edge of the gorge and she sat down a reasonable distance away so she wouldn't slip and fall. The river seemed to have calmed for the most part, and the logs were long gone. She watched the water splash against the rocks for long time.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Again if you have any advice or notice a mistake I missed let me know as I am hoping to improve as the story goes on. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so, so, so, sorry for this taking so long, I had a little adventure sledding and hit my back on a tree… Recovered from that and then just got super busy with life and I couldn't focus to write anything for a while. It's spring break now and for once I have nothing to do so I'm going to try to keep this going.**

 **Pinksakura271: I haven't seen that movie but I looked it up and I'm gonna try to find it at some point. Thank you for the support!**

 **Carmen738: Thank you!**

* * *

Kiara led the way to Rafiki's tree with Kovu just behind her. She didn't understand what Vitani's problem was, but that wasn't her main concern right now. She was more concerned about whether or not the cub she was carrying was healthy, hence the visit to Rafiki. Her thoughts were a jumble of worries and fears and hope. What if this wasn't over yet and the Outlanders had another plan? What if her cub wasn't safe? What if- ok calm down Kiara, none of that's going to help you.

Kiara stopped at the base of Rafiki's tree and Kovu sat down beside her. "Rafiki! Are you home?" She called. Her answer was a fruit dropping at their feet with Rafiki right behind it.

"Kiara! Kovu! What brings you to see ol' Rafiki?" He greeted them warmly, hugging each of the felines.

"Hey Rafiki!" Kiara hugged him in return before getting to the point. "I was wondering if you could examine me. I think I'm pregnant, and I want to make sure the cub is healthy if I am."

Rafiki's smile grew wider with Kiara's answer and he picked up the fruit which had split in half. "I thought I'd see you two soon, you follow Rafiki, up the tree!" He bounded back up the tree to the platform like area where he often was, leaving the lions to follow. "Come on now!" He called again, his voice muffled by the leaves.

"Crazy monkey…" Kovu sighed as he followed Kiara. He'd never really understood the affection the Pridelanders has for Rafiki, but that was probably only because he hadn't grown up with the idea.

Rafiki was gathering some different herbs from his stocks when the lions joined him. He hummed to himself as he went about mixing the herbs in the shell of the fruit that had fallen earlier. Kiara laid down on her side and waited with Kovu sitting beside her. Rafiki set his makeshift bowl down and moved to Kiara's side to examine her. After a few minutes of his examination, which neither of the lions followed very well, Rafiki sat back and thought for a moment before nodding and walking away to get another herb to add to the mixture. Kiara sat up and watched him curiously, waiting until he set the bowl back down.

"Well?" Kovu asked. This was part of why he didn't understand this crazy monkey. He never seemed to just explain anything. He always had to be prompted to explain, but maybe that was just how he'd been when Kovu happened to be there.

"Ah, yes. The cub is healthy, but you, Kiara, are very stressed. Understandable, but not good for the cub. Drink this, it will help calm your nerves. If you haven't already, tell Nala, and no hunting. Just rest, try and avoid stress. I will come check on you in a few days." Rafiki said before going off to a different area of the tree.

Kiara looked down and the mix of herbs and curled her lips in disgust. "Reminds me of when Timon and Pumbaa tried to make me eat bugs…" She muttered before lapping up the mixture. She shook her head once she'd finished it and glared at the bowl. "That tasted awful…" A quick glance around confirmed that Rafiki was still not in sight. "Thanks Rafiki!" She called before following Kovu back to the ground and walking beside him on the way back.

"I think we should tell them tonight, you up for it?" Kovu asked, glancing over at Kiara who shrugged.

"I guess… I can't think of a reason to wait, I'm just worried about the former Outlanders still. I don't want them to get any ideas because of this."

"I won't let them hurt you, or our cub. I promise."

* * *

Shortly after Kiara and Kovu arrived back at home, the hunting party returned with a zebra and a gazelle. Itanya and Nuru had both been accepted into the group and worked well with the others despite not being used to the new conditions. Nala seemed pleased with them as well, but she still had her suspicions with the Outlander lionesses. The lionesses carrying the kills set them down and sat beside them to wait while Nala went to fetch Simba who, as king, had the right to first choice of the kills.

Nuru fidgeted while they waited, far more used to the idea of if there was food and you wanted any you had to take it quickly. In an attempt to distract herself she looked around the Outlander lionesses who had appeared from different areas of Pride Rock in search of Vitani. She frowned when the older lioness was nowhere in sight.

"Itanya? Do you see Vitani anywhere? I don't see her and I don't want her to have done something idiotic." Nuru asked, lowering her voice.

Itanya lifted her head, scanning the lionesses for Vitani's familiar face before shaking her head. "She's not here,probably went for a walk and just isn't back yet."

Nuru started to reply only to see Simba and Nala returning. The lionesses dipped their heads slightly in respect and looked up at them. The king and queen settled down to eat and the other lionesses filled in around them. The pride ate in silence, the tensions between some of the lionesses still evident in movements and expressions until Kovu gently nudged Kiara who glanced at him and back at the ground.

"Um, Mom, Dad. Kovu and I have an announcement to make." Kiara said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yes, Kiara, what is it? Is something wrong?" Simba asked worriedly.

Kiara shook her head quickly. "No! The opposite actually. I'm pregnant, we went to see Rafiki earlier and so far the cub is perfectly healthy." Kiara and Kovu shared a smile and turned back to the rest of the pride who had erupted into congratulations.

Simba's expression was a mixture of shock and excitement. Of course he wanted to have a grandcub, but he hadn't expected it to be so… soon. He didn't realize at first that Kiara was looked at him worriedly, clearly starting to think that he was mad until Nala nudged him.

"You knew it would happen sooner or later, better we be here for it, right?" She murmured half teasingly to him before looking up to smile at their daughter. "Congratulations, dear!" She exclaimed, getting up to go hug Kiara and Kovu.

Simba shook his head slightly to clear it. Of course, Nala was right. He followed her with a smile on a face and hugged the two as soon as the queen released them. "Congratulations" he purred.

"And that certainly explains why you kept skipping your hunts, dear." Nala laughed once the other lionesses had calmed down. Even the former Outlanders seemed pleased with the news.

"Sorry… I just didn't want to say anything til we were sure."

"I understand, don't worry about it. I'd much rather you rest and keep yourself and the cub safe than have you take unnecessary risks. It's not like we have a lack of fine huntresses around here." Nala glanced around the at rest of the pride.

"It was good decision, I'm proud of you." Simba added, still a little shaken by the news. He was glad that Nala at least was taking it well to give him time to process the whole idea.

After more congratulations the pride dispersed and went about the rest of their day. Nuru frowned when she realized Vitani was still nowhere to be seen and snagged a chunk of meat for her friend before going to wait for her.

* * *

As the sun sank below the horizon, Vitani lifted her head from staring down into the canyon. She still wanted to try to find her brother and give him a proper burial, he deserved it, but the chances of finding him were likely near impossible and even if did she wasn't sure she could handle seeing him that way.

Vitani stood and watched for a moment longer before turning and walking back to Pride Rock. It wasn't like she was required to go back, she was supposed to be free to do whatever she pleased. Heading back instead of staying out all night was probably the smarter choice though. Nala had never liked her and she didn't need the Pridelanders getting more suspicious of her than they already were.

Her walk back to her new home was peaceful, but she wasn't sure if most animals were asleep or simply recognized her and stayed away. Either was fine in her opinion. If the animals feared her now, then there was little to no risk of them standing with the Pridelanders against her.

"Tani? Where've ya been?" Nuru asked, stopping Vitani at the base of Pride Rock. "I saved some food for you by the way." She added with a nod to chunk of meat beside her.

"I was out, thinking. How long have you been waiting here?" Vitani sighed. Despite being the younger of the two, Nuru always seemed to be fretting over something and worrying over Vitani. Vitani thought it was sweet, but at times it was frustrating.

"Oh. Uh, not long. Most everyone else has gone to sleep or is still congratulating Kiara and Kovu."

"So they did decide to announce that. Everyone would've found out eventually. They talk too loudly." Vitani settled down to eat and Nuru sat beside her.

"Why are you so bitter about this? Can't you be happy for your brother at least?" Nuru asked quietly, trying once again to reason with Vitani.

"I told you before! We didn't deserve anything about we grew up." Vitani snapped.

"But taking it out those who have taken us in makes no sense! Blame Simba if you will but the others just live here, they didn't banish us!"

"They did nothing to try and change his mind!"

"Maybe not but that still means they didn't do anything. And if you're even thinking about doing something to the cub, your niece or nephew even, then you're no better than Zira!" Nuru exclaimed with wide eyes. She quickly clamped her mouth shut, realizing what she said.

"Don't you dare compare me to her! Nuru, if it weren't for me you would've died as a cub. If I were anything like Zira I would've let you die!" Vitani snapped, causing Nuru to shrink away. Vitani stalked into the den and laid down in her corner, as far from the others as she could manage.

Nuru followed her, shaking her head. "Tani, why won't you just listen to me?" She murmured. She paused and looked around to see if anyone was nearby to have overheard them, before going to curl up in her usual spot.

* * *

 **AN: I don't know what the fruit Rafiki usually has is called and research has most people calling it a pomegranate, which it is definitely not unless I'm thinking of a different type of pomegranate. So if you know, let me know and I'll edit that and if not I'm sure you knew what fruit I meant anyway. I tried to make up for the lack of updating by making this chapter longer, but compared to some of the chapters around here I know it's still short. Oh well. As always reviews make me smile and if you have any advice or helpful criticism it will be much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So evidently I'm really bad at actually remembering to do things, such as update stories. Sorry about that, but assuming I do continue trying to write stories on here this is probably how it'll go just because I lose focus really easily. Oops.**

 **Pinksakura271: I suppose we'll just have to wait and see if your predictions come true!**

* * *

That night, Vitani couldn't sleep and finally gave up trying to. After all, there was no point in just laying there all night. She sighed and pushed herself up to her paws and prodded Zenara, a lioness from the Outlands who was about a year or so older than her, awake. The blue eyed lioness lifted her head tiredly and sat up when she saw who it was. Zenara tilted her head to the side curiously and Vitani motioned towards the den's entrance before walking away. Zenara glanced around the den cautiously and then slunk after her.

Once outside the younger lioness continued to lead the way away from the den so no could overhear them. She stopped once she decided she was far enough away and turned back to her friend.

"Tani, it's late, what's wrong?" Zenara yawned.

"I couldn't sleep. And I don't know what to do about our plan now there's gonna be a cub."

"There could be an accident."

"I don't want to kill it!" Vitani protested. "It doesn't deserve that… and I don't want to be like her." She snarled, baring her teeth and glaring into the distance.

Zenara frowned, she knew Vitani was referring to Zira and that she was strictly against ever being compared to her mother, but right now Zenara didn't care and just wanted to sleep. "What about the hyenas? Isn't Shenzi still their leader or something?"

"The hyenas despise us because of Scar, they'd never help us." Vitani shook her head and flopped to the ground irritatedly, her tail lashing back and forth.

"You don't know that. Shenzi's smarter than she looks, if you can convince her that stealing the cub is worth the effort and will benefit her, she'll do it."

"Zenara, I don't even know where the hyenas are right now. Simba chased them out when he chased us out."

Zenara smiled. "But I know where they are. I'll take you to them if you'd like." She said, starting to pace.

"I suppose we could try it. If they don't agree it's not like we'll be off any worse than before." Vitani agreed after a moment of thought. It didn't occur to her that it was weird for Zenara to know where the hyenas were. It was late, and whether or not she was able to sleep she wasn't thinking as clearly as she'd like.

"Good, now can we go back to sleep?" Zenara stopped in front of Vitani and looked down at her.

"I suppose so." Vitani murmured, getting up to follow the older lioness back to the den.

The two lionesses continued to walk back up to the den, unaware that someone had overheard their conversation and was now unsure of where their loyalties laid.

* * *

The next morning Vitani and Zenara woke up later than the rest of the pride except for Kiara who was still asleep. The hunting party had already left, Simba was on patrol, and Kovu was sitting outside the den.

"Finally awake Tani?" He teased as she padded by.

"Nothing else for me or Zenara to do around here. Although if you're standing guard or something it would've been smarter to that in there if you're worried about us hurting Kiara." Vitani said over her shoulder.

"Why would I need to be worried about you?" Kovu demanded, standing up with a slight growl.

"You should always worry about me, I'm your sister, and besides, I'm only teasing, lighten up a little!" Vitani laughed, flicking him with her tail. "We're going for a walk. See ya later Vu!"

The two lionesses bounded away in the direction of the watering hole, partially to throw him off and partially because they did actually both want a drink. Vitani had been trying to decide if taking some form of peace offering to Shenzi would be beneficial or if they should just go. If they did decide to take a peace offering, food would likely be best, but they'd have to avoid the hunting party and find something they could take down alone. She decided that it might as well just depend on what they saw on their way there, she just hoped the hyenas weren't too far from here.

The watering hole was surrounded by a few other various species of animals, all of which didn't look pleased to see the lionesses, Vitani especially. Nice to know that the herds trusted the former Outlanders as much as their king and queen did. Vitani and Zenara both settled in for a drink only to have a cheetah walk up to them.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Drinking. At the watering hole open to any animal in the Pridelands." Zenara replied, not bothering to look up at him.

"A few days ago you were trying to kill us all. Are we just supposed to trust you now?" The cheetah growled.

"No. But as the sister to the prince I suggest you not start a fight with me." Vitani stated, lifting her head to look at him. "And for the record we weren't trying to kill you all. We only wanted a wrong to be righted, and violence might not have been been the best way, but it worked." She yawned. "So maybe you should just get used to us being here."

"Was that a threat?"

"Take it as you will."

Much to Vitani's disappointment, the cheetah lunged for her and only managed to knock her onto her back because she wasn't ready for him. Normally she'd be all for a fight, but she was busy right now and this would only slow her down. She snarled and kicked him off to the side before he could get a grip on her. The cheetah scrabbled back to his feet and darted forwards again only for her to slap him aside, forcing him to the ground once again. A moment later she was standing over him with a paw to his throat, claws just barely touching him.

The cheetah was barely scratched from when he hit the ground, but that didn't seem to matter. All of the animals shrank away, none of them wanting to tempt Vitani into attacking them.

"Take this as a lesson. Don't mess with me." Vitani growled before releasing him and padding back to the edge of the water.

The cheetah scrambled to his paws and backed away cautiously before running around to the far side of the watering hole where he and the other animals began to whisper to each other anxiously. Vitani drank what she wanted and then rejoined Zenara who was waiting for her a short distance away.

"Was that really necessary?" The older lioness sighed, leading the way towards the hyenas.

"He asked for it. And attacked first." Vitani shrugged.

"You provoked him."

"Did not. But either way they need to learn to respect me."

"Whatever you say, my queen."

* * *

 **AN: Very sorry once again that I didn't update for so long. I don't have an excuse other than I suck at remembering things. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave constructive criticism for me or questions or anything else!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello all! So you probably know by now that I don't update regularly, so I'm gonna say sorry about that again. Hopefully with summer I'll have time to write more, I just tend to lack motivation...**

 **Candyluv99: That cheetah does need to chill, but he also has a point. The Outlanders may not have wanted to kill them all, but they were enemies of the Pridelands until just recently.**

 **Pinksakura271: Thank you, and I hope you still stick around! Vitani certainly is causing some trouble for herself.**

 **EliteGuard: Thank you! You'll have to wait to find out about Vitani, but hopefully this chapter clears things up a bit.**

 **Anyways, enough of me talking. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"You really don't have to call me queen." Vitani told Zenara as they started their journey to meet the hyenas.

"Oh I know, but it's true. At least, it will be." Zenara smiled. Vitani nodded and the two continued to walk in silence for a while.

"I don't know… the more I think about this the more I think that maybe Nuru is right and we should just be happy. It is the past… and yeah it led us here, but-" Vitani said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"If Simba hadn't banished us, Nuka would still be alive." Zenara replied.

"But we don't know that! My mother was insane! She loved Scar, she might have taken us anyway and just blamed Simba. Who's to say that isn't what happened? I don't remember, I was too young." Vitani paused, glaring at the ground.

"Zira wouldn't have taken us to that termite invested hole without having been forced to take us there. She might've been crazy, but she wouldn't have done that to us. Do you really thinks any of us would have followed her there willingly? I wouldn't have. But I didn't have a choice. It was go with her or die. Not that anyone would acknowledge that," Zenara sighed.

"Yeah, but if she said she'd been banished and so had those that agreed with her. Maybe we should just go back and forget the hyenas…"

"No!" Zenara snapped. "Sorry… but, Simba deserves this. You know that. We've been planning this since you were little, remember?"

"I know, I know, but just because Simba deserves this, doesn't mean this cub does. Or Kovu. Or even Kiara. I may not like her very much, but-"

"Kovu is a traitor, and Kiara only convinced her father to take us in because that was the only way it would be acceptable for her to be with Kovu."

Vitani started to reply, she didn't agree with her brother being called a traitor, but was cut short by the appearance of a young hyena. The hyena snarled at them and bared her teeth, but she was outnumbered and could be easily overpowered by the two lionesses.

"Hila, relax, it's me, Zenara. Remember? I met your mom before?" Zenara said calmly. Hila paused for a moment, thinking, before relaxing and watching the two curiously.

"What are ya doin out here? Even out here we heard that Simba took you lot in, ya should be off enjoying the Pridelands or whatever it is you do there…. I wouldn't know." Hila replied bitterly. She remembered meeting the one lioness when she was younger, but that was when they were in the same situation. After all, both of their families used to be outsiders, banished from the Pridelands. At least, that's what her mom, Shenzi, had told her after the lioness left. The second lioness was unfamiliar to Hila, but her appearance made the hyena think it was Vitani. She'd heard of Vitani, but never really cared much since she hadn't met the lioness.

"You'll find out soon. Could you take us to your pack?" Zenara asked.

Hila nodded and turned around before running off, forcing the two lionesses to bound after her. They didn't run for long, but the land had already become unfamiliar to Vitani. She'd never been out this far before, at least not in this direction. Soon they slowed back down to a walk, but there still weren't any other hyenas in sight.

"Zenara… I really think this was a bad idea. I was upset and yeah I'm still mad at Simba, but we shouldn't do anything to the cub. And we especially shouldn't drag the hyenas into this. That's what Scar did and that didn't exactly work out for him." Vitani whispered hesitantly.

"Vitani, stop trying to back out! Are you in, or not?" Zenara growled.

Vitani glanced over at her worriedly. "I-I really think we should go back…"

"Fine!" Zenara snapped, flicking her tail. The two were suddenly surrounded by hyenas and the older lioness grinned, starting to circle Vitani. "We've been planning this for so long, Vitani. Why back out now? I think it's in your best interest to stick with me."

Vitani backed away, forced to back around the circle, trying to keep her distance from Zenara while trying to also avoid the snapping jaws of the hyenas. "Zenara! Wh-what is this!" Vitani exclaimed, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"This is called a trap my silly little pet! Why would I let a child lead me? I've wanted control of our pride since we got to the Outlands, but I knew they'd never follow me. So I used you. I knew they would follow you and that I could plant ideas in your head so I would still be the leader. You were always just for show!" Zenara snarled, circling Vitani and forcing her to back into the hyenas who would snap at her and send her back to Zenara.

Vitani leapt at the older lioness with her claws unsheathed and barreled into her side. The hyenas started to move but Zenara waved them off with her tail and ducked under a swipe from Vitani, moving to slash at her flank in retaliation. Vitani growled in pain, blood now dripping down her side. The wound wasn't too deep, but it made moving hurt. She backed away and the two began to circle each other again.

This time Zenara lunged first and tackled Vitani, taking the younger lioness to the ground. The two rolled and the hyenas backed off a little to give them more space. Dust rose around them as each struggled desperately to pin the other, lashing out with tooth and claw to strike anywhere they could reach. Vitani finally got the upper paw and pinned Zenara down, sinking her teeth into the lioness's leg. When it became apparent that Vitani might actually win the fight, the hyenas joined in.

Vitani was forced off of Zenara who scrabbled to her feet, keeping her weight off of her injured leg. Both lionesses were bleeding from multiple cuts, but the most serious were Zenara's leg and Vitani's side. Vitani had blood staining the fur around her mouth and paws, and while Zenara had some blood on her fur from Vitani, she'd gotten fewer hits in.

Zenara turned and began to hurriedly limp back towards the Pridelands while the hyenas closed in around Vitani. She hadn't wanted the plan to go this way, but so be it if the little brat wouldn't cooperate.

Vitani snarled at the hyenas surrounding her, waiting for an opening. Two lunged at her from opposite sides, one hitting the wound Zenara had made, tearing it more and the other getting knocked aside by a swipe from Vitani. She roared in pain and slashed at the first, sending it rolling away. Another pair leapt at her, this time from right in front of her. She darted forward, baring her teeth to try and ignore the pain, even a little, and narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws of another hyena as she broke free of the circle. She started to run back towards Pride Rock, hoping to beat Zenara there, only to be flanked by a group of hyenas forcing her to run in another direction.

* * *

Zenara pulled herself up the rocks to Pride Rock, collapsing once she reached the others. Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu had been talking to the cheetah from earlier when Zenara arrived.

"Her! She was the one with Vitani!" The cheetah growled, not initially noticing how injured the lioness was.

Kovu ignored the cheetah and pushed past him to Zenara's side. "Zenara, what happened? Where's Vitani?"

"Vitani is the one that did this to me! We went for a walk, and she was trying to convince me to steal your cub once it is born. I refused. She surrounded me with hyenas and threatened me. I still refused. She attacked me. I barely escaped!" Zenara panted, lifting her head to look at Kovu, with wild, panicked eyes.

"Vitani would never…" Kovu murmured not wanting to believe that this was caused by his sister.

"She attacked me too." The cheetah muttered.

"And she did seem to threaten me this morning." Kiara added quietly.

"But Vitani is just, she… Kiara she was teasing me and Angelus there must have been a reason she attacked you…" Kovu protested trying to protect his sister. This can't be true.

At this moment, Vitani herself came running up to them, out of breath from running from the hyenas and then back to Pride Rock. Her mouth and paws were still bloodstained and her side was stained red with her own blood. She panted, trying to catch her breath and stay on her feet. The cheetah snarled at her and Kiara backed away.

"Vitani, explain yourself." Simba growled.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to come back but Zenara refused and then the hyenas and she's been lying to me this entire time! She tried to have me killed!" Vitani gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're your mother's daughter. They know the truth!" Zenara insisted, dragging herself away from Vitani. Kiara and Nala came to help her.

"I am nothing like her!" Vitani snarled, almost falling. Kovu rushed to her side and helped her lay down.

"Vitani, you-" Simba started.

"No! Please, Simba, give her a chance. We don't know who to believe, and even if what Zenara says is true, Zira corrupted us so much. She can do better. I know it. She just needs time. Please" Kovu begged.

Vitani looked up at her brother gratefully and suddenly she couldn't understand why she ever wanted to keep fighting. She should be happy here. If she'd only realized this earlier…. Then none of this would have happened and now none of them would trust her.

Simba glanced between the two, considering his options, before nodding. "Fine. Vitani, you will live in the separate cave. You are not to leave the cave without supervision, and you will be guarded. At all times. Maybe the others will be able to talk some sense into you. In the meantime, we will contact Shenzi and see if she or her hyenas can tell us anything to help us figure out the truth behind this." Simba decided before dismissing them.

The cheetah stalked away, glad that his attacker was at least getting some form of punishment, even if it was for something else. Nala had left to get Rafiki and Kiara was with Zenara. Simba turned to check on his daughter and Zenara.

"Kovu… you can't let him do this to me! You know that I'd never… she's been using me to try to lead the Outlanders, Kovu, you have to believe me! I'm your sister!" Vitani begged, trying not to show the tears in her eyes. She never cried. Especially not in front of others. Surely her brother would know this wasn't her.

Kovu helped her back up and down the slope to the other cave. "I know. And I want to believe you, trust me, I do. But we have no way to know for sure. It's your word against hers, and you attacked Angelus today-" He sighed.

"Attacked?! He leapt at me. I fought back. Kovu you know I'm one of our best fighters, if not the best, he didn't stand a chance! And I didn't even hurt him! Little whiny-"

"Vitani, you need to rest. You've lost a lot of blood."

Vitani didn't respond and let him take her to the other cave where she laid down sadly and stared at the wall. He tried to get her to talk again but she wouldn't even look at him. He watched her for a few moments before leaving, unsure what else to do for her.

 _Why am I so stupid? I should have known. I was a cub when this started, I couldn't have known. But I should have seen it now. Why would any of them follow me anyway? I never came up with any of this. Zenara did. I guess Zira meant for me to take over should anything happen to her, but… I should have known. I'm not even a leader. I'm a fighter. I don't know how to lead anyone. Clearly I can't even lead myself. If I could then I would have known._

 _I don't want to be like Zira. I don't want to be like Scar either. I guess I can't be. They were leaders. I'm not a leader. But I nearly became my mother. That's the last thing I'd ever want. They should know that. We were finally free of her…._

 _Nuru was right. I should have just listened to her. She and Itanya have been saying since the beginning that we shouldn't go through with the plan. I should have listened. I should have-_

Vitani was distracted from her thoughts by Nuru's voice as the younger lioness settled down beside her.

"What?" Vitani muttered, not looking up.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Nuru repeated since it was clear that Vitani hadn't heard her.

"No. Go away."

"Tani, I just want to help you."

"You can't."

"You're covered in blood."

"I don't care."

"You will later, let me help you. Please?"

"I said no, Nuru. Just go away."

"I can't, I'm supposed to be watching you. So if you won't talk to me then I guess I'll just get the blood out of your fur."

"I can clean myself," Vitani muttered, glaring at the wall.

"I know you won't. You'll just lay there and mope," Nuru sighed.

"I have a right to mope, my whole life was a lie!" Vitani snapped, turning to glare at Nuru.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nuru replied calmly, trying not to flinch.

"No. Go away." Vitani growled, turning to stare at the wall again.

Nuru didn't reply and instead starting to clean Vitani's fur. Vitani didn't react. She was lost in her own thoughts again.

 _I shouldn't have even stayed with Mother. None of us should have. We should have left! Why didn't we? I blamed her and Simba for so long for how I grew up, but I could have just left. There was only a river between us. I crossed it plenty of times. I only needed to find them. Beg for mercy…._

 _I don't beg. Warriors don't beg._

 _Stop being so stubborn, Vitani! There you go again with that nonsense Zira was always on about._

 _I know why I never left. Mother would have still attacked. I would have been her first target, besides Simba. I would have been a traitor. I suppose she died thinking of me as a traitor anyway…_

 _I could have been a spy for Simba. Kept him informed of Mother's plans. Trusted Kovu. Nuka would have come with us. He wanted to be in charge. No, he wanted Mother's approval. She would never have given him that. But if he'd come with us, he would have earned the approval of everyone here. He'd still be alive. If only I had known. I should have known…_

Eventually Vitani drifted off to sleep with silent tears running down her face. She hadn't intended to sleep, but she was exhausted and Nuru was a calming presence. The younger lioness sighed and watched her friend.

"Vitani, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Nuru wondered sadly.

* * *

 **AN: Well, well, well, Vitani has certainly gotten herself into trouble now, hasn't she? As always, reviews make me smile and any helpful criticism you can give me I will gladly take. I hope to update more frequently, but no promises. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello all! I missed out on writing for a couple weeks since I was in a production of Sweeney Todd. The show was a ton of fun, but also challenging and kept me busy. But anyway, thanks to both pinksakura271 and Juster of Rivia for your suggestions to add TLG characters as it did give me an answer to a problem I had, but the only characters I will likely use from TLG are Kion and Jasiri because I haven't seen many episodes of the show and don't want to use characters I am unfamiliar with too much. Anyway, I hope I kept those two in character, but keep in mind that they would have grown up and are adults in this story.**

 **pinksakura271: I always thought Nuka was an interesting character, I wonder what would've happened to him if he hadn't died sometimes... and thank you for the word play mention! I try to swap more human things to fit the animalistic point of view.**

 **Juster of Rivia: Thank you very much! I'm glad that you've** **enjoyed my story enough to leave a review!**

 **Additional Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion Guard either.**

* * *

The next day it was decided that Simba's son and the leader of the Lion Guard, Kion, would go to speak with Shenzi's pack. He would also be accompanied by Jasiri, who, despite her rivalry with the other pack, would be best suited to take him there and get Shenzi to talk to him.

"Are you sure about this, Kion?" Simba asked hesitantly. He trusted his son, of course, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. He'd never been a fan of his son befriending a hyena either, but she seemed to be good and have a greater understanding of the Circle of Life than Shenzi's pack, and Simba could appreciate that.

"Of course! We'll be fine, dad, and we'll be careful. Don't worry about us!" Kion grinned before bounding down the rocks to go meet Jasiri.

Simba sighed and watched his now grown son leave. Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard had missed all the trouble with the Outlanders. Well, they'd been around, they just had been dealing with the hyenas most of the time. Eventually Shenzi's pack had been convinced to back off and Janja's pack had joined her. Jasiri's own pack remained friends to the Pridelanders and were welcome in the Pridelands. Simba knew that unfortunately the two packs still viewed each other as rivals, but he hoped that Shenzi would be able to continue to keep her pack under control as she had since Scar was killed while also taking over Janja's pack.

"Hey, Kion! Zazu came by to tell me what was up. You ready?" Jasiri grinned, head butting her lion friend before leaping away in the direction they needed to go.

"Of course I'm ready! Let's go!" Kion laughed before following her towards where Shenzi's pack lived. "Are you sure you should be going though? You and Shenzi don't exactly get along, and Janja-"

"Eh, Janja shmanja. I'm not worried about him, and Shenzi and I may not get along but we can at least respect each other as leaders. Besides, Janja doesn't have any power anymore!" Jasiri replied, not slowing down.

"I hope you're right…" Kion sighed, speeding up to catch back to her. "Hey!" He exclaimed when she ran through a shallow area of the river they were crossing and splashed him. Jasiri laughed and he raced after her, managing to splash her back as they left the water.

"Hey yourself!" She slid to a halt and spun to face him. "I win by the way."

"Win what?" Kion stopped in front of her.

"The race to cross the river. We're almost there now." Jasiri replied with a smile before turning around and starting to walk.

"I guess it's time to be serious then." Kion nodded, walking beside her.

The two walked until they entered Shenzi's territory and conveniently ran into Shenzi herself.

"What now, Kion? We've stayed out of the Pridelands like we said we would." Shenzi sighed, stopping along with the other three hyenas accompanying her and turning to face them. One of the other hyenas was her daughter, Hila, who growled at the sight of Jasiri. The two had a long lasting rivalry. While Shenzi at least seemed to understand the Pridelander's views despite not agreeing with them, Hila believed she and her pack should be able to take anything they could get. Jasiri disagreed, and since she was the leader of the only other pack while Hila was set to take over her mother's pack eventually, the two weren't fond of each other.

"You have, but I've come to ask you about any involvement with Vitani or Zenara concerning a plot against the Pridelands." Kion replied calmly. Jasiri was attempting to ignore Hila, but he could tell that she wasn't happy to see her rival.

"Zenara came by once months ago asking for help with something, but I don't want anything to do with that anymore. We've found a better home since we left the Elephant Graveyard anyway, there's no reason for me or my pack to go against you or your family anymore, Kion. I never met Vitani." Shenzi replied, rather annoyed to be accused but also hoping to avoid a fight. She growled at Hila who had been acting like she might attack Jasiri. Hila glanced up at her mother and backed off reluctantly.

"And you're certain that none of your pack was involved?" Kion checked.

"If they were, it was not my decision and they acted against orders to stay out of it. So if you happen to find out any of my hyenas were involved with this, let me know."

"Will do, Shenzi. Thank you for your help." Kion smiled, turning to leave.

"Hold on, Kion. Hila, where'd you get that cut? It looks pretty fresh." Jasiri said, nodding towards a wound on Hila's shoulder.

"Wrestling." Hila replied dryly. "With my friends."

"Can your friends vouch for that?"

"Yea, but they aren't here right now and since I don't know where they are, I doubt ya wanna wait around for me to find them." Hila rolled her eyes.

"No, not particularly." Jasiri sighed.

"Hila, would you escort them to the border?" Shenzi asked, glancing at her daughter.

"Of course, mother." Hila sighed, brushing past Jasiri and starting towards the border, clearly expecting Jasiri and Kion to follow.

"Um, thank you again" Kion said quickly before following the hyena. Jasiri was in front of him and didn't look back, intent on not letting her eyes off Hila. She didn't trust the other hyena.

The trio walked in tense silence. Hila didn't like being outnumbered, but she hadn't wanted to seem like a coward and ask someone to go with her. Jasiri simply didn't trust Hila, and Kion was really hoping he wouldn't have to break up a fight. He paused briefly thinking he'd caught Zenara's scent and frowned. He shook his head. He must be imagining things. This whole ordeal was making him second guess everything.

They finally reached the border and Hila stopped, watching them irritatedly. "If you ever come back, make it about something good instead of accusing us of causing trouble. Keep your problems to yourself." She growled.

"Oh yeah? Then maybe you should pick some better friends." Jasiri replied. The wound on Hila looked to Jasiri like it hadn't been made by a hyena, and also like a serious battle wound, not just something from a playfight. She didn't have any proof though, unless Hila was stupid enough to fess up. One can dream.

"Says you. You turned your back on your own kind!" Hila snapped.

"Because I respect the Circle of Life and my place in it! You don't."

"The Circle of Life is just nonsense the lions made up to make it sound ok for them to be in charge!"

"Even if it is, their way works!"

"Not for us! But you're too blind to see that. At least I-" Hila stopped abruptly.

"You what?" Jasiri growled.

"Nothing," Hila snapped. Jasiri would never understand. Zenara had a similar plan to Scar's old plan. That lions and hyenas could live together and rule. Hila agreed, and Zenara said she'd fixed the flaws in Scar's plan. One of which had been that Shenzi didn't control her hyenas enough. But many of their numbers since then had been killed, and even with Janja's pack it would be easier. Especially because not all of the hyenas would go with Hila. She knew some would choose to stay with her mother, assuming the plan worked, but that would be fine.

"C'mon Jasiri. There's no reason for us to stay longer." Kion said, moving to stand between the two. Both hyenas growled again before turning and going their separate ways. Kion sighed and followed Jasiri. He was just glad that at least the two hadn't started fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, news had spread throughout the lionesses about Zenara's version of what happened. Even the former Outlanders were shocked by what she said. They couldn't believe Vitani would turn on one of her own, especially a friend.

"She's brought the hyenas back into this? Not even Zira could have managed that! She's worse than her mother!" One of the former Outlanders, Doa, exclaimed.

"And to turn on me… I helped raise her. I should have known she would turn on me. On us. On all of us." Zenara shook her head.

"You couldn't have known, Zenara, it made sense to trust her. It made sense to all of us." Mahali, Doa's sister, said softly.

"I can't believe you lot! Vitani has always wanted what she thought was best for us, she meant well! And I don't believe you, Zenara." Nuru snapped, standing and turning to leave the den. She didn't want to stay with the others anymore. They were wrong. They didn't know what she did.

"Nuru, please, stay away from her. She'll just hurt you too." Doa pleaded, looking up at Nuru.

"Doa, if you really think that then you're the same as Zenara. Vitani wouldn't hurt us." Nuru growled, stalking out of the den.

"Nuru!" Doa protested, getting up to follow her.

"Don't bother, she's upset, she's not going to listen to us." Mahali sighed. The two sisters settled back down on either side of Zenara to keep her company.

"This is ridiculous, I can't believe they actually think you would do this!" Nuru exclaimed, entering Vitani's cave. Itanya had been sitting there with Vitani trying to get her to talk. It hadn't been going well.

"There's no proof that I didn't. No one believes me except you two and Kovu. Unless the hyenas say anything, which I doubt they would, then there's no hope for me." Vitani sighed, laying down and resting her head on her front paws.

"There's always hope!" Itanya insisted.

"Not for me…. But if they won't believe me and it comes down to it…. I'm taking her with me."

"What do you mean?" Nuru frowned.

"I mean that if Simba decides I'll be exiled or killed, then I'm taking Zenara down. I won't leave you all in danger. Even if it means the pride hates me. She can't be here. You were right Nuru, we should never have tried to go through with that plan. It was always her plan. She just used me."

"But Tani you can't-"

"I will if I have to."

"But, but maybe you won't! I remember waking up and hearing you two talking! The hyenas were her idea. You didn't want to hurt the cub! She talked you into it!" Nuru remembered suddenly.

"That's it! Nuru you have to tell Simba and Nala. It could save Vitani!" Itanya looked up.

Vitani shook her head. "But it won't. They'll think that we made it up, that I talked you into telling them that. They won't believe you."

"But it's worth a shot, Vitani. Please. Let me try."

"If you cared so much then you would have told them sooner! You could have talked to me before we left! There's so much you could have done, Nuru and you didn't. You knew, and you did nothing to stop this. And now it's too late. They won't believe you and you'll only get yourself in trouble! Just-" Vitani snapped, jumping to her feet and baring her teeth.

"Tani, please calm down. Nuru just wants to help. We both do. The worst that happens if they don't believe her but at least she can try." Itanya said gently.

Vitani glared at both of them before growling and sitting back down with her back to them. "Do what you want."

Nuru and Itanya looked at each other sadly before padding to the entrance of the cave. Nuru left to find Simba and Nala while Itanya sat back down by the cave's entrance. She still needed to keep an eye on Vitani, but she figured she could give her friend some space to think.

Vitani glanced back as they left and then flopped back to the ground, letting her paws land wherever they decided to land. She didn't really care anymore.

 _How could I let this happen? How could I have been so blind? And now my friends….. they aren't safe. They won't be safe as long as Zenara is here. But I'll wait. There's time. She won't try anything until the cub is born, and that won't be for a while yet. I can figure this out. I will stop her._

* * *

 **AN: As always thank you for reading! Oh, and fun little thing I've tried to do that I'll mention now, is many of the characters I've added have names from Swahili that mean something. Doa and Mahali both mean "spot" and are a reference to the two lionesses that fans have named Spotty and Dotty (I think were their names), I just felt Doa and Mahali added a little more of an African feel like many of the original Lion King names. Hila means "trick" and Nuru means "light." Additional fun fact, Jasiri means "brave."**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling. As always any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and reviews make me smile! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello all! So before I address individual reviews I just wanna cover a general thing from the reviews real quick. I do plan on going back to old chapters very soon and revising them and adding some details as well as incorporating Zenara and Kion a bit to help the story flow more. I'll probably do that at the same time I post a chapter so I'll put a note about it then. I'm always aiming to improve and the feedback helps a lot!**

 **Juster of Rivia: Thank you! And the Lion Guard itself has seemed rather odd to me... Personally I agree with Simba that a Lion Guard should consist of lions, but hey that's just me.**

 **Candyluv99: I love Vitani too! I always thought she should've been given more character development, but then I wish that about Nuka too. And their life in the Outlands in general honestly. I hope you continue to enjoy and we might get some of Jasiri sneaking around soon! I haven't decided yet. :)**

 **RogueLion: Thank you so much for all your feedback! As for why Simba believed Zenara over Vitani, to him Vitani was Zira's daughter and therefore closer to her, making Vitani less likely to be trustworthy. In my editing I'll try to explain that better as I honestly haven't entirely figured out that reason myself... Anyways, thank you again and I hope to keep improving!**

 **Guests(all 3 said similar things so I'll address them all at once): There might be something between Kion and Vitani, we'll just have to see! As mentioned above I do plan on incorporating Kion into previous chapters once I go back through them.**

 **Anyways! That's enough of me talking, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Your majesty I-" Nuru started, running over to where Simba would hold his meetings only to find that she was interrupting Kion and Jasiri's report. "Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't realize, I'll, um, come back later. I'm sorry!" She rushed, starting to back away.

"No, it's alright, Nuru. You can stay." Simba said gently, holding up a paw.

Nuru looked at him uncertainly, one paw still raised to keep backing away. She hesitantly took a couple steps forward and then sat down. She hadn't thought this through at all. She hadn't been nervous until now either.

 _Oh great, now they're all looking at me. I shouldn't have just run up here, I should have requested an audience or whatever that's called. I was not ready for this. I didn't think Kion would be here either, I thought he and Jasiri weren't back yet. I look like a fool. I should know better than to just run up yelling._

 _At least Simba doesn't look mad. It could always be worse…_ Nuru ducked her head.

"Anyway… the hyenas claimed to have not been involved, but Hila had a wound that looked like it may have come from a lion, and there were traces of Zenara's and Vitani's scents. So while that doesn't help much with who is right, the hyenas appear to have been involved, likely without Shenzi's approval." Jasiri explained.

"It sounds possible that Hila could know more." Simba observed.

"Yes, but I didn't think letting her and Jasiri get into a fight would be a good idea." Kion sighed.

"I was trying to get her angry enough to say something about it!" Jasiri protested.

"I know, but we don't need to be starting fights in their territory." Kion pointed out.

Nuru watched the two bicker back and forth a little more until Simba cut them off.

"Regardless, you probably learned as much as you could for now at least. Nuru, what did you have to say?"

"Oh! Um, your majesty, just that-" Nuru stammered nervously, shifting her weight from paw to paw.

"Just spit it out!" Jasiri exclaimed, poking the lioness's shoulder with her paw.

"The night before that happened I'd overheard Zenara and Vitani talking. Vitani didn't want to hurt Kiara's cub and-"

"What about hurting my grandcub?" Simba growled.

"Dad, please, let her explain at least." Kion said quietly. He was worried about his future niece or nephew as well, but he figured they should hear the whole story first.

Nuru froze, that was not the right order to say this in. "I-I-I don't know the whole story, j-just that Vitani did have a plan where she still wanted to overthrow you and then there was gonna be the cub and Zenara suggested the hyenas could help but Vitani wanted to back down and then got talked into it but now she says that Zenara has been tricking her the whole time and she doesn't want to go through with that plan anymore and-" Nuru rushed, forgetting to breathe for a moment and running out of air in her hurry to explain and try to calm her King.

"So neither of them should be trusted…" Simba muttered, starting to pace.

"Z-Zenara is the one at fault, your majesty…" Nuru whimpered.

"Bring her to me!" Simba snarled, glancing up at his son. Kion nodded briskly and bounded into the den to get Zenara. "Jasiri, thank you for your help but you should go."

"Respectfully, sire, but I feel involved in this now, and if my family were to be affected or I am once again needed to speak with Shenzi's pack, I'd like to know as much as I can." Jasiri replied.

Simba paused, studying the hyena for a moment before almost reluctantly nodding. Kion would likely tell her anyway, she might as well just stay. "Fine. You may stay."

* * *

"Zenara, come with me." Kion ordered, walking into the den.

Doa and Mahali were still talking to Zenara when he came in and the three lionesses looked up when he entered.

"Is something wrong, Kion?" Zenara frowned, padding over to him curiously. Mahali and Doa started to follow her but Kion shook her head.

"You two are to stay here. This doesn't concern you."

"But we-"

"No, Doa. Stay here. Or go out somewhere. But this does not concern you." Kion repeated sternly, his tail lashing from side to side.

Doa hesitantly laid back down beside her sister and rolled a pebble under her paw. Mahali had suddenly become incredibly interested in her claws. In truth, Kion made the two nervous most of the time. They, like a few other Outlander lionesses, were still struggling to adjust to males being in control after becoming so used to following Zira and then Vitani. Nuka had never had any amount of authority, and while Kovu was to be respected, until he became king Zira was still understood to have been in charge of her pride. The lionesses deciding to follow Vitani instead didn't change Kovu's lack of any real authority amongst the Outlanders. The shift to following Simba and Kovu becoming the prince was strange for many of the Outlanders, and Kion added a whole new aspect that few among them knew how to feel about.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Mahali fretted.

"Zenara? Of course she'll be ok." Doa nodded, pushing her own doubts to the back of her mind.

* * *

Zenara was silent as Kion led to her to his father, and remained silent when he stepped aside and Simba turned to look at her, his calm expression hiding barely contained rage. The king still wished to give her a chance, but if Nuru's words were true then she had no place here.

"Zenara, you have been accused of treason through plans to overthrow me and harm my family, specifically my grandcub. What do you have to say for yourself?" Simba growled.

"If I may ask, your majesty, who makes this accusation?" Zenara asked calmly.

"I do, on Vitani's behalf." Nuru lifted her head trying to hide her anxiousness over the situation.

"So Vitani's resorted to using her little friends to do her dirty work for her, hmm? Your majesty, forgive me, but if whatever information Nuru brings you were to have been true, why would she have waited until now to tell you? Why not speak up immediately?"

"I wanted to give the benefit of the doubt…" Nuru whimpered, ducking her head.

"Or, as is more likely to be true, everything you've said is lies. You and Vitani came up with this plan while you were guarding her. Because everyone believes sweet little Nuru, so who better to use to spread lies than you? After all, you're the nice one, you're the one everyone likes and you earned the trust of our new pride mates the fastest. So why should anyone doubt you?!" Zenara snarled, advancing on Nuru until the younger lioness ducked behind Kion to hide.

"Silence! Why should I believe you, Zenara?" Simba snarled back, glancing at Nuru to make sure she was ok. She seemed upset, but she'd calm down.

Zenara backed up and bowed, remembering her place. "Because, your majesty, what would I possibly have to gain? No one would follow me, and Vitani is the rightful leader of the Outlanders. She'd be leading us now in exile had it not been for you so graciously welcoming us back into the Pridelands." She replied, looking up at Simba again.

Simba growled and went back to pacing agitatedly. "Leave me. I need to think about this." He ordered.

Zenara bowed again and slunk away, back into the den to find Doa and Mahali. Nuru quietly thanked Kion before running off, she wanted some space to calm down. Jasiri and Kion looked at each other and shrugged before leaving Simba.

"I should get back to my pack now, I don't want them to worry about me or anything. Let me know what happens or if you need any help, ok, Kion?" Jasiri said, pausing to look at her friend.

Kion smiled and gently headbutted the hyena. "Of course, Jasiri. But don't talk about this with anyone else, ok? We don't need any rumors spreading through the Pridelands."

"Don't worry about me, I'm not gonna go and blab about everything! I'll see you later, Kion, and good luck with all of this!" Jasiri grinned and headbutted him back before jumping down the rocks and bounding off towards her home.

Kion watched her go for a moment before continuing down the path to Vitani's cave. Itanya was sitting outside and looked up at him curiously.

"Kion? I'd leave her alone if I were you, she was pretty upset." Itanya said gently.

Kion paused for a moment, considering coming back later. "I'll be fine. And you can take a break for a while if you want. Nuru ran off to calm down, Zenara yelled at her."

"That little…" Itanya growled, raking her claws against the stone under her paws for a moment before remembering who was with her. " I, uh, I'll go check on her then. Thanks, Kion!" Itanya laughed nervously and backed away before running off to find Nuru.

Kion watched her, mildly amused by the lioness, but also concerned that all of this would lead to the lionesses fighting. He hoped it didn't, because if it came to that then he'd have to choose a side. So would his father for that matter, but Simba had to choose a side regardless. If it came to a fight and Kion disagreed with his father though….

He shook his head. It wouldn't come to that. While it may be too early to say who was right, Kion was pretty sure he'd side with Vitani. She was a bit strange for lioness and all, but she seemed a lot more trustworthy than Zenara, especially after Zenara had the nerve to threaten Nuru in front of Simba.

Kion padded into the cave only to be met immediately with a "go away" from Vitani. He took a few more steps forwards and then sat down, wrapping his tail over his paws.

"Vitani, it's Kion, I wanted to talk to you." He said gently.

"Kion? What could the mighty leader of the Lion Guard possibly have to say to me? Oh wait, that I'm a traitor? Have you come to banish me?" Vitani growled, standing to look him in the eye before ducking her head and flopping back to the ground. She didn't want to fight. She just wished they'd come to a decision and get it over with. Normally she wouldn't have cared so much what others thought of her but she couldn't stand being trapped in this cave.

"What? No! Of course not! You aren't getting banished. Nuru tried to tell dad your version of things, Zenara yelled at her and dad sent everyone away so he could think." Kion explained. Vitani lifted her head and looked at him confused causing him to explain again in more detail.

"Oh… and you…?" Vitani mumbled.

"I believe you. You're pretty rough, but I don't believe you'd want to hurt a cub ever. I know how much you don't want to be like your mother."

"Don't talk about her."

"She can't hurt you anymore, you know, she's dead."

"Yeah, I know, but between her and Zenara influencing me… I don't think I'm any better. You should just banish me. It'd be better for everyone."

"Better for Kovu? Better for Nuru and Itanya?" Kion frowned.

"They'd get over me. They're the only ones that give a-"

"Now, you know that's not true! I'd care."

"Yeah right."

"I would! I think you're different than the others. I like to get to know the whole pride, and I'd like to know you better."

"Liar." Vitani rolled her eyes, getting up to walk past him.

"How would you know?" Kion asked, standing and blocking her path.

"Cause. There's no reason for you to care," Vitani shrugged, studying him curiously.

Kion sighed. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"With you? Not really, but I want out of this cave so sure. Lead on, oh mighty Lion Guard leader." Vitani rolled her eyes again, waiting for him to lead.

Kion chuckled and padded out of the cave, waiting for her to follow him before starting down the rocks. She was definitely an interesting lioness, and he hoped that talking to her would help clear up some of the problem. Well, that and he genuinely did want to know her better.

"By the way, it's fiercest in the Pridelands to you." Kion grinned at Vitani who was now walking beside him.

"Oh yeah? Says who? Cause I'd bet I'm fiercer than you." She replied, not looking at him.

"Care to back up that claim?"

"This some sort of trick Kion? To get me to fight you so you can get more fake evidence against me?!" Vitani exclaimed, turning to face him and blocking his path.

"What?! No! I was just teasing you, geez." Kion stopped, looking at her in surprise.

"Hmph" Vitani grunted, spinning and padding away. Kion sighed and followed her. He had to now, after all. He was the one who allowed her to leave the cave and Simba's rule was that she had to be accompanied if she left the cave. He tried to catch up to her but she just sped up, keeping just ahead of him. He frowned and gave up, slowing back down to walk. She did the same but continued to ignore him.

 _Oh well… I guess I shouldn't have expected much else from her._ Kion thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **AN: Poor Kion and Vitani... and Nuru for that matter. I suppose I wasn't very nice to them this chapter, was I? Anyways, as always reviews make me smile and any constructive criticism is much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey y'all! So this chapter is a little shorter, but I thought it was sweet and adding more wouldn't fit much with how I've been splitting up the chapters. Also, I just started up college classes so while I figure out how to balance that and Footloose rehearsals starting soon I may unfortunately be MIA for a while again, but I'll do my best, just a heads up.**

 **Candyluv99: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, and hopefully Simba does get convinced of the truth soon!**

 **Gage: Thank you! I appreciate that you suggested that politely and I did watch a couple more episodes, so hopefully that helps a bit. Keep in mind though that Kion is an adult and has matured some. :)**

 **RogueLion: Thank you again for all your suggestions! I'm trying to improve Zenara's characterization and such, and I'll get to Kovu's feelings soon.**

 **Juster of Rivia: Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

After walking in silence for a long while, Vitani finally slowed down a little to allow Kion to walk beside her again. The sun was about to set, turning the sky into an array of pinks, oranges, and blues. Kion caught up to Vitani and the two settled into an easy pace.

"Feeling better?" Kion asked cautiously.

Vitani nodded. "Thank you, I don't do well being cooped up… even when I was little if I got punished it was just fighting more, I liked to consider it extra training."

"Did you like it? All the fighting?"

"Yes, but it was all I ever knew. I thought that if I was strong that I could win mom's respect and the respect of the others. Mom always thought we could do better, no matter how hard we tried. It's why Nuka was the way he was. He thought he had to prove himself to get her attention, but she never cared about him. She only cared about Kovu… she hardly cared about me, I think she only did because I embraced fighting so much. Nuka was an awful fighter, and Kovu wasn't fond of fighting…" Vitani sighed, stopping to look down.

"I think that's why I got so close to Zenara, she acted like she cared. She didn't like the path mom was choosing. I see now that she used me to try to lead our pride. They'd never have actually followed her from fear of Zira, but I was practically mom's second in command anyway, but I didn't know how to lead. She directed me, planted ideas in my head, and manipulated me and I was too blind to see it until now!" Vitani snarled, swiping at the grass in front of her and tearing some of it up.

"Hey, hey it's gonna be ok. You couldn't have known, you were a cub. When your way of thinking gets shaped that way when you're that young… it's hard to think otherwise." Kion said gently. He'd stopped beside her.

"How would you know? You've had it easy with your cushy life in the Pridelands. You wouldn't understand." Vitani growled, turning her back on him and sitting down.

Kion sighed and sat down beside her. "Ok, maybe I don't then. But if you want to talk to me about it, I'll listen."

"I don't get why you care."

"You don't have to, and if you don't want to talk that's fine, I just wanted to offer."

"But why?"

"Cause I'm nice?"

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just spying on me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You're Simba's son, you probably just want to know if it's me or Zenara at fault so you lot can figure out what to do with us. I don't get why you're bothering, you've practically already decided she's right. Otherwise you'd have both of us separated, but no, I'm the only one getting punished for something I didn't even do."

Kion paused for a moment, watching the sunset while he thought. "Just because dad is punishing you doesn't mean I agree with him." He murmured.

"Don't you though?"

"No, not entirely. There's stuff against each of you but there's no real reason to agree with her over you. I think dad is less inclined to trust you cause you're Zira's daughter. He probably thinks you were closer to her and shared her views."

"I did. At one point I did, I'd thought of so many different ways to kill your father, and I'd always follow through on Zira's plans, but now… I don't want that anymore. I should have listened to Nuru. I just… I don't know. I know it's my fault I ended up like this as much as it's Zenara's fault, but I couldn't have known better. I was a cub." Vitani sighed.

"I know," Kion said gently.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind listening?" Vitani asked hesitantly, looking over at him.

"Of course I don't mind, you talk about whatever you need to talk about," he smiled.

Vitani looked down again, lost in thought for a moment. The silence stretched out so long that Kion started to think she wasn't going to say anything else at all. That was fine though. He was content to sit beside her and wait until she was ready, and if she decided not to talk now, then they could just go home, or keep walking, or whatever she wanted to do. Kion watched the sunset until he heard Vitani start to talk again…

* * *

 _Outlands, two months after Kovu met Kiara_

Vitani growled and ducked under a swipe from Kovu, lunging for him. She knocked him down, sending them both rolling until she pinned him.

"Kick her off!" Zira snarled, watching the two cubs fight.

Kovu struggled, trying to find the leverage to kick his sister off, only to get laughed at by Vitani.

"That the best you got?!" She laughed, her tail lashing back and forth.

"Lower, Kovu." Zira growled.

Kovu tried again and managed to shove his sister aside and rolled to his feet. He growled at pounced on Vitani before she could get up, pushing his paw onto her throat.

"Excellent, Kovu. Let her up," Zira purred, padding over to her children.

"Yes, Mother!" Kovu exclaimed, getting up and bounding over to his mother. Vitani pushed herself up and coughed, shaking her head.

"As for you, Vitani, how can you help me train our prince if you can't even put up a fight?" Zira snarled, pushing Vitani back down.

"B-but, Mother! I had him! The only reason I lost is because you're helping him!" Vitani whimpered, scrabbling to try to get away from Zira.

"Zenara! Get over here!" Zira called to the nearby lioness.

Zenara looked over and bounded over. "Yes, Zira?" She asked once she'd reached their side.

"Take Vitani. She needs to be punished. She isn't a suitable opponent for our prince, and we can't expect him to learn how to fight if he doesn't have anyone who can help him learn, can we?"

"Of course not, that's ridiculous. Vitani, with me, now." Zenara flicked Vitani with her tail and the two walked away from Zira and Kovu.

"Mother, please, she didn't do anything wrong, she's right. I didn't stand a chance without you telling me how to beat her." Kovu whimpered.

"That should make it easier for her to beat you, she'll know what you're going to do. If she can't prepare to defend herself against attacks getting called out to her opponent, she is of no use to you as an opponent." Zira explained. "Now, go find your brother."

Kovu nodded and scampered away to go find Nuka.

"Zenara, I don't understand what I'm doing wrong! It's not fair, Kovu wouldn't win if mom didn't help him, and she didn't call the battle when I pinned him, but when he pinned me he suddenly won!" Vitani whined, flopping down on the ground dejectedly.

"Now, Vitani, he's the prince, we have to make sure he gets a taste of winning so he'll want to defeat Simba," Zenara said gently.

"So what? If anyone cared about me I could take Simba on myself," Vitani growled.

"Now, that's an idea! You could defeat Simba, the pride would follow you. Kovu wouldn't need to be a good fighter, just good enough to still become king once you win."

"Why wouldn't I get to just be queen? I'd have won!"

"Hmm, I'm sure you could convince the pride of that. I could help you after all, as part of your training. Especially if your mother continues to get worse…"

"She keeps talking to Scar like he's here, but he's dead. It's kinda creepy. It's gotten worse."

"I know, my dear, and that's why the lionesses will come to follow you instead," Zenara smiled, a plan starting to form in her mind. Of course Vitani would listen to her, there's no way she could anticipate this.

* * *

 _Pridelands, Present Day_

"It started when you were that young?" Kion asked quietly, looking over at her. By now the sun had gone down and the moon had become to rise, bathing the Pridelands in a silvery light.

Vitani nodded. "Zira would yell at me about the stupidest things, and then she'd send me to be punished. Sometimes I'd get hurt if one of the other lionesses was put in charge of me, but Zenara always made me feel… needed. And like someone cared. But I was wrong. No one cared… I shouldn't have thought they would…" Vitani mumured, closing her eyes.

"I care… and Nuru and Itanya are your friends, they care. But mostly, I do care, Vitani, I don't know how she could decide it was right to do any of this to you."

"I don't know either."

"Can… we just go home? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you this…" Vitani sighed, starting to walk back with her head down.

"Vitani, it's ok, it's not your fault. Of course we can go back, but if you need anything…" Kion trailed off, walking beside her.

"You're sure?" Vitani paused, looking over at him.

"Of course," Kion smiled.

"Can I have a hug?" Vitani asked quietly after a moment.

"Of course," Kion nodded.

He hugged her gently, giving her the option to pull away. He was a bit surprised when she hugged him back and leaned against him, but he definitely didn't mind. She pulled away after a moment and looked down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome!" Kion smiled again, she smiled back a little and then started to walk back again.

The two walked the rest of the way back to Pride Rock in silence. Not the awkward kind of silence, the peaceful silence that most creatures enjoy.

They soon reached home and Vitani walked into her cave reluctantly. She didn't like the cave, or being alone. Someone was supposed to watch her but Nuru and Itanya were probably both already asleep, and so was Kovu. She didn't want to make Kion stay with her though. She sighed and flopped down.

"What's wrong?" Kion asked worriedly.

"I'm not supposed to be alone, but the only three that would actually come near me are probably asleep. And you've spent all day with me and you didn't have to at all…" Vitani murmured.

"I could stay. It's not a problem at all."

"No, it's… no. Could you just wake up Nuru and tell her sorry for me?"

"There's no need for that. Unless you don't want me to stay?"

"No! I mean, you can stay. I just figured you wouldn't want to."

"It's ok, I'll just sleep over here." Kion shrugged, curling up on the ground a few feet away from her.

"You sure?" Vitani asked uncertainly.

Kion nodded and yawned. "I'm sure, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Ok… good night," Vitani yawned, curling up where she'd flopped down before.

"Good night, Vitani," Kion purred.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there's some insight into Vitani's past, and more of Kion and Vitani! I hope y'all enjoyed! As always, reviews make me smile and I love reading them, they brighten up my day! Thanks for reading and I hope to get another chapter written soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't have excuses for not updating anymore. It's just how I am. But, as a bonus, the prologue and chapters 1-4 have been more thoroughly edited and updated with some more details. Zenara has also been incorporated earlier. None of it is ultra important or changes the plot, it's just additional info if you want to go check it out. Anyways, here you go!**

 **Candyluv99: Glad you loved it! We'll have to see how things go though.**

 **Juster of Rivia: I've vaguely seen what the Lion Guard was doing with Scar and honestly wasn't a fan. Scar will not be present in this story unless I use a flashback where he is present.**

 **Gage: I'm sorry to hear that, but I do appreciate the honesty and how you were polite about it. I'll admit that I wasn't sure with most of the dialogue between them as writing such things isn't a strong point of mine. I do hope to improve in the future though.**

 **Rogue-Lion: thank you! And thanks for catching that, I think I fixed it but I don't remember now...**

 **Hadur: done!**

* * *

Nala awoke the next morning to see that Kion had never returned to the den. She frowned, uncertain of where her son had wandered off to. She decided that he couldn't have managed to get into too much trouble. He was smart and there weren't many threats around any more since the Outlanders joined the pride. Well, besides from the trouble Vitani and Zenara were causing.

When the thought of the two lionesses crossed her mind Nala sighed and scanned the den, her gaze falling on Zenara who was asleep off to the side of the den. Doa and Mahali lay on either side of her like sentinels, as if to make sure that no one, like Vitani, could sneak up on Zenara in the night and harm her. It was a nice thing for friends to do, Nala supposed, if a bit overdramatic.

Nala continued to look around the den and paused when she realized Nuru and Itanya were also both in the den. A quick glance over to her daughter proved that Kovu was still by Kiara's side. If the only three that would tolerate Vitani were in here… then who was with her?

The queen spun abruptly and slunk out of the den, careful to not disturb her pride while also moving swiftly. Once out of the den, she darted down the rocks that made the path to the other cave. She froze momentarily at Kion's scent and the worst crossed her mind. She wasn't ready to find him dead. She supposed it would prove Vitani guilty, but would the lioness really harm Kion? She sniffed again and relaxed slightly once she realized there was no scent of blood. Perhaps she was overreacting.

Nala padded slowly around the corner, her muscles tended and ready to pounce should she find the worst. She froze again, more in confusion than anything, when she found Kion sitting quietly in the center of the cave while Vitani slept off to the side. She could tell by her son's ruffled mane that he'd just woken up and had been in the process of smoothing it down.

Kion looked up at the scent of his mother and set down the paw he was using to smooth his mane. He spared Vitani a quick glance and the padded silently to the cave entrance to join his mother.

"Kion, what are you doing?" Nala hissed anxiously. She knew he could take care of himself, but that didn't stop her from being protective of who she still saw as her little cub.

"Nothing mom, just that dad said she needed to be watched at all times and everyone else was asleep so… I stayed here. To keep an eye on her." Kion explained, running his paw over his mane again.

"Why were you with her anyway?" Nala frowned, glancing in at the sleeping lioness.

"Because I thought she needed some company, and she wanted to go for a walk so I took her on a walk. Mom I think she's telling the truth. She told me some about her past, Zenara put this idea in her head when she was too young to question it. She didn't know better, but I think she does now. She's just upset that no one believes her and that the lioness most like a mother to her has betrayed her."

"How do you know that what she says is true? How do you know she's not just manipulating you because you're our son?"

"Because I've taken the time to actually talk to her, mother! You and dad would've done well to do the same."

"Kion, we're just trying to consider what's best for the pride!"

"But you aren't! At least, not fairly. I'm sorry, but it's not fair to separate Vitani and not Zenara. Zenara's practically already won! Dad chose her side when he did this, and the lionesses don't like to go against him, you know that. It doesn't matter to them that Kovu is, they still don't know him as well. And why should they care what a couple of young outlander lionesses think? The pride sided with Zenara when dad made this decision." Kion snapped, louder than he intended. He heard Vitani stir inside the cave and growled in frustration.

"I-" Nala started only to pause to truly consider her son's words. "You're right. I don't think Simba or I thought of it that way. But that-" Nala stopped when Vitani stalked up to them looking annoyed.

"Has her majesty decided to grace me with her presence?" Vitani growled irritatedly.

Nala sighed. "I've come to talk to you, yes. Kion, why don't you-"

"Go elsewhere. Sure mom. See you later, Vitani." Kion replied, glancing over his shoulder to smile at Vitani before leaving.

Vitani sighed and turned, padding back into the cave. She flopped down in the middle of it and looked up at Nala who has followed her in and sat down in front of her.

"What?" The young lioness asked.

"Kion believes we've treated you unfairly and that you're innocent."

"So? He's right, not that you or Simba seem to agree."

"Vitani, after what he just told me I do see that we dealt with this unfairly. There's not proof either way, but if we were going to separate you we should've separated Zenara as well. I will talk to Simba later today and we'll discuss what to do about that."

"Great. Anything else you want to tell me?" Vitani rolled her eyes before adding as an afterthought, "your highness."

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is something in particular wrong?"

"Would you like the short list or the long?"

"I meant besides this ordeal."

"Not much then. I just realize that I shouldn't trust anyone anymore. Zira was a horrible mother to me, and as a cub I saw Zenara as another mother like figure. Zira went insane, threatened to kill me too, and then died. Now Zenara's betrayed me and has been using me my entire life to manipulate my lionesses and now she's still influencing them, no thanks to you and Simba. Kovu is the only family I have left. And I suppose you, Simba, Kiara, and Kion are supposed to be my family in law or whatever but you don't seem that fond of me either. So what's the point?" Vitani ranted, only to drop her head onto her paws at the end. She looked strangely defeated.

"I'm sorry about your family. As for mine, Simba is concerned for the pride, as am I. Kiara is concerned for her cub. Kion… Kion seems a bit fond of you." Nala replied after a moment of silence.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Ask him if you want to know. But if he didn't like you, he wouldn't have spent the whole day with you yesterday and stayed here to keep an eye on you."

"Regardless, I don't see how this helps me. Look, Nala, if you and Simba decide you don't want me around anymore… then I'm fine with that. My only request is that I get to take Zenara down with me. I have to protect my lionesses, whether they believe me or not." Vitani growled, unsheathing her claws and running them over the stone floor.

"I can't officially grant that request."

"You and I both know you can."

"I'll take it into consideration." Nala promised, standing to leave. "And Vitani?"

"Yes?"

"For what it's worth, I think you may be innocent."

Vitani studied the lioness across from her silently. Nala seemed sincere. Not that meant anything in Vitani's experience recently. She blinked slowly, unsure whether or not to believe Nala. She supposed she'd have plenty of time to consider it that day. The older lioness smiled slightly, and after a moment Vitani smiled back.

"Thank you," She said softly, watching the queen leave.

Only a couple of minutes later, Nuru came bounding into the cave and hugged Vitani. The golden furred lioness was back to her usual cheerful self again.

"I'm sorry we got into an argument, Tani, I hope it's ok now. Kion told me he thought you were a little better," Nuru said quickly.

"It's fine, Nuru. Why were you talking to Kion?" Vitani hugged her friend back and then looked at her curiously.

"Oh. He just mentioned that he'd stayed here last night so that someone was watching you and suggested I come check on you after his mom left. So here I am! Zenara's being annoying again anyway."

Vitani started to reply only to roll her eyes at Zenara who was idly leaning against the entrance to the cave.

"Annoying, am I?" The gray furred lioness purred, padding into the cave.

"Yes. Now go away." Vitani growled, standing with her claws unsheathed.

"And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll rip your throat out." Vitani replied matter of factly, her tail lashing from side to side.

"I just wanted to say you reached a low even I thought you'd never reach. Trying to trick Kion into believing you to get to the king? Wow. I suppose you did learn a few things from me." Zenara smiled, prowling along the edge of the cave.

"I'm not! Now get out, before I make you!" Vitani snapped, her eyes wide with rage. She ain't been that angry until Zenara said she was manipulating Kion. She was telling the truth to him! Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"As you wish…" Zenara bowed mockingly and stalked out of the cave again.

Vitani tensed to go after her former mentor, but Nuru blocked her path with pleading eyes. Vitani growled but reluctantly sheathed her claws and sat back down. Nuru sat down beside her and nuzzled her friend.

* * *

"I can't just change it now," Simba sighed. Nala had just explained what Kion had learned and believed.

"Of course you can! You're the king, Simba, you can do what you want," Nala replied.

"If I separate Zenara now, those who side with her will be angry and may go after Vitani. If I let Vitani back into the pride, the same lionesses may try to hurt her. She'd be excluded if nothing else."

"And how is that really any different than it is now? As it is, it isn't fair. You've chosen a side, intentional or not."

"What about Kiara? The safety of the cub?"

"If Zenara is at fault she's in danger now."

"I-" the king sighed and looked into the distance. He shook his head, ruffling his mane, and looked at Nala again. "Fine. I'll consider it."

"Thank you," Nala smiled. "We'll figure all of this out. I know it."

* * *

 **AN: I know this chapter is still a bit short, sorry. I'm trying to find a good balance. Anyways, I have an additional thing. I have not decided any of the information on Kiara and Kovu's cub(s?), so if you would like to leave name (with gender) or appearance suggestions either as part of your review or as a PM I might decide to use what you give me! As always, reviews make my day and I'd appreciate any constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
